God (Liberal Christianity Viewpoint)
The non-fundamentalists and less conservative generally see God in a different way. He doesn't cause damnation nor is he the cause of inclement weather. They also don't generally take the Bible as literately true, rather they see it as a Metaphor in some ways. They also don't consider him to be quite as powerful in the way emotions go. and that he created Evolution as well as Adam and Eve (from other Primates). Mostly here; God isn't seen as fearsome and strict. How he works Most liberal Christians believe that God always fights for good and wishes no death on anyone. Some believe all go to heaven immediately or eventually and are called "Universalists". Some liberal Christians believe bad things are when Satan wins instead of God, or action are influenced by Satan or a vicious-like component of the psyche is done. They believe that instead of being damned if you don't repent your sins; you will not go to heaven at once but will be in a waiting period to ask for forgiveness and have full regret in your actions. When the last person has his sins forgiven Satan will be powerless and redeem himself. Very many American Christians don't believe that Satan exists. Most U.S. Christians Don't Believe Satan, Holy Spirit Exist Many also believe in Satan and no Hell. Liberalist View of Jesus Some liberal Christians believe that Jesus came to save ALL human beings and that all will be saved eventually. Some; if not most; believe that all life forms go to heaven. There ares also Liberal Jews and Liberal Muslims among others. Liberal Christians are found among Episcopals, Methodists, Quakers Unitarians; and others (though Fundamentalists are also found in some of these Denominations).The other denominations have some liberal Christians too. Famous Liberal Christians include Bill Clinton, Barack Obama, Hillary Clinton, George Washington, Martin Luther King Jr, and John Adams . Location of Heaven Most believe that it is far away from Earth or possibly directly above the universe. Others say its everywhere and in the mind of the soul. Others also believe it as a whole other dimension or other universe (for those who believe in the multiverse). Some say it is actually the center of the universe pantheon in a sphere. Some Christians believe that your soul just roams around in the universe once you die. Hell Most Liberal Christians don't believe in Hell. However; some believe in a similar place that is not eternal and not exactly that fiery. Some say that Earth is the closest thing to hell. The ones that actually do believe in Hell would say that only the extremely evil would go there. God's Presence While most fundies say that it is the Bible alone; most liberal Christians don't believe like that. Many believe that God is present in life itself. Incidentally Fundamentalist Christians in the USA pay lip service to following the Bible liberally but disregard a great deal about tolerance, forgiveness, loving ones neighbor, see Religious Right for more. See also .]] *Liberal Christianity *God (Far Right Religious POV) *God (Agnostic POV) References Category:Things Liberals love Category:Things Conservatives Hate Category:Things Conservatives Fear Category:Things That Are Awesome Category:Religion Category:Religion stubs Category:Deities Category:Good